Red Fades To Blue
by xXstarryXnightXx
Summary: This takes place at the end of Vol. 4 and was wrote before Vol. 5. After dealing with too much loss, Ruby Rose has a lot on her mind and comes to the conclusion that she is at fault for all the bad events that have happened. Contains: Depression, possible suicide.
1. Red Fades To Blue

**!WARNING!**

Hey guys! Sorry for making this really short, but I'm just running some stories and some ideas through these short stories for experimentation and entertainment. Before we begin, the follow story contains: **self-harm, suicidal themes, sadness, and sensitive topics.**

If you continue, you understand all the above themes are contained in the story. Don't like it, don't read it. If I see you get mad and complain in the review section, I will laugh hysterically and ignore you.

Thanks,

xXstarryXnightXx

 _The moment her feet hit the roof's top, Ruby hoped she'd made it in time. The moment she looked at Pyrrha, all hope had left her body. The arrow was in her chest moments before Ruby's feet hit the roof, she was now about to turn into embers. Ruby was ready to cry out in agony, but before she could, Pyrrha turned to her and said clear as day, "This is all your fault. You could've saved me."_

 _Ruby froze up as she spoke, but finally said, "I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I-"_

 _She turned into embers in the wind, fading into the dark sky. Cinder said with a laugh, "You could've saved her, but you failed her. You'll always fail, Ruby. No matter how hard you try."_

" _You're wrong," Ruby said as tears welled up in her eyes._

Ruby woke up sobbing like a child. She failed again. She could never reach Pyrrha in time no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't comprehend what she was feeling until she heard Yang shuffle in the other bed in the room. They were planning their next move to take down Cinder. The remains of JNPR and Qrow were still in the inn they all met at. Ruby say up, pulling her knees to her chest.

Moments later, the lamp beside Yang's bed turned on. She was sitting up and looking at Ruby with worry. She asked, "Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby nodded, trying to lie, but clearly failing. Yang got out of bed and sat on the edge of her sister's bed. She asked, "What's the matter?"

Ruby pulled her knees closer to her chest. She put her forehead to her knees and said, "I'm fine, Yang. It's just a stupid dream."

"What dream?"

Ruby sighed. She said quietly, "I keep having nightmares about the attack at Beacon. I could've saved Pyrrha, but I didn't get there fast enough. I failed her."

Yang's expression turned from worry to pity. She said, "Ruby, unless you have a time machine, there's no way possible you could've saved her. Nobody knew what was going on. Cinder's the one at fault, not you. You did your best, and you even froze that monster on top of the roof."

"Yeah, the monster that is summoning more monsters to the school," Ruby retorted.

Yang said with a weak smile, "Come on, Ruby. It's all okay now. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Ruby nodded, lying to her sister so she'd get some rest. Yang finally settled down in her bed again after she turned off the light. She said, "I love you, Ruby."

"Love you, too, sis," Ruby said before lying down, waiting for Yang to go back to sleep.

She waited for the longest time, maybe an hour or so. She heard Yang's breathing even out and become deep and almost silent. Ruby quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She dressed in her normal red and black before she grabbed her scythe and managed to sneak out of the room without waking up Yang. Everyone was asleep, so it was perfect timing to go to the roof for some air. She just wanted to clear her mind to think things over.

She sat on top of the inn, looking down at the world around her. It was beautiful, but it was also sad. Everyone she cared about was in danger, Pyrrha was dead, Qrow almost died because of her, and somehow, Ruby knew someone else would die next time. She knew it deep down in her heart. She started crying again, clutching her chest, trying to make the aching go away. She sat there with her head on top of her knees, trying to figure out just how she wanted to deal with all of this. She'd been having this idea for the longest time, starting after the attack on Beacon. It was there in her mind, and she kept coming back to the same idea as the solution to all her problems; to everyone's problems.

Weiss didn't like her anyway, Blake was gone and it tore Yang apart, as for Yang, she was going to be a great huntress with her new robotic arm to replace her arm that got ripped off. Pyrrha was gone, and everyone left of JNPR was devastated by the loss of their friend. Even Qrow was...

"And what do you think you're doing up here?" asked a voice from behind her.

Ruby turned to see her injured uncle behind her. Qrow looked skeptical of the situation before him. He asked, "Well, you gonna answer?"

"I was just getting some air," Ruby said as she turned forward, looking at the town around the inn. "Shouldn't you be resting, Uncle Qrow?"

The red-eyed man chuckled harshly and said, "Nice try, kid. I'm fine, but you... You're another story."

"Huh?"

He sat down beside her and said, "You have the same look your mother did. The look of innocence, but also pain. Summer wasn't much different from you, barely different."

Ruby just sat there quietly and listened. Qrow said, "So, let's try this again. What are you really doing up here?"

"I," Ruby paused to think about the words about to come out of her mouth before she continued, "I was just thinking about what's happened. I had another nightmare."

Qrow sighed. "They're just dreams, kid. Don't take them so seriously."

"But I can't ignore them. I can't."

Qrow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What're you talking about, kid?"

Ruby sighed. "I can't stop thinking about everything, it's just... Not real to me sometimes. Like this is all a nightmare or something. I don't know."

Qrow replied, "You're feeling guilty about everything bad that's happened, that's all. It's not the worst thing in the world. Unless, of course, that's not the limit of what you're thinking about."

Ruby stayed silent. Her uncle looked at her with a dark look and said, "Don't you even think about it, kid."

"Think about what?" Ruby asked innocently.

Qrow said calmly, "You know what I'm talking about, Ruby. Either you forget about these thoughts your having or you'll be consumed by them. It's best to just move on, okay?"

Ruby nodded limply. The saddest part of it all, it was already too late for her to shake off all the feelings she had inside her heart and the ideas in her head. Qrow stood up slowly and said, "I'm trusting you to stay up here without throwing yourself off the edge. Get some sleep, kid."

Ruby nodded and said, "You too, Uncle Qrow."

With that, he seemed to almost vanish in the breeze. Ruby was sure she wasn't going to throw herself off the roof, but she was considering other things as well. At that moment, her scythe was no longer compacted in its normal form. Ruby launched herself into the sky, her scythe right behind her. She swung her scythe backwards, seeing what would happen if she did so. Moments after she'd stopped rising, the tip of her scythe was inside her chest and it pierced her heart. She gasped shortly before falling down towards the ground. She saw a trail of blood falling after her. She wasn't sure how high up was was, but she knew the impact would kill her if she didn't bleed out.

She looked up at the moon and noticed how pretty it was. For a moment, everything seemed to look cold in all the shades of blue. The moment her head hit the hard stone in front of the inn, Ruby heard a snapping sound from her arm she landed on top of, laying on her side, facing the inn. Moments after the dust was starting to clear up, she saw Yang and Crow rushing towards her. She couldn't hear anything but someone calling her name, she could see a blue Yang and Qrow trying to tell her something. It sounded like they were telling her to stay awake and not to fall asleep.

Moments after the world started to slowly get darker, Ruby could hear Qrow said, "C'mon, kid. Stay with us."

Yang was crying as she frantically shook Ruby, begging, "Ruby, please don't leave us! Stay with us... Please."

Ruby started crying as she said softly, "I love you."

Yang broke down on her knees crying against the stone street. Qrow looked shocked at first. His niece was... Dead. Qrow cursed under his breath and punched the stones under his knees. Ruby Rose was dead.

Hey, guys. Leave a review below and tell me what you think. I'd love to know if this really broke your heart, or it fed your interest in your favorite characters suffer and/or die. Sorry again for the short story.

xXstarryXnightXx


	2. Author's Note

Hey readers! So I'm not sure if I will continue this or not. This was just kind of a short story. What do you think? Comment below; I need about it 10 comments to decide this so please let me know what you think, even if you are just a guest. Thanks guys!

-xXstarryXnightXx


End file.
